


Patrons of the Plastered

by kitten_michael



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: Body Paint, Diner Date, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Painting, Second Kiss, Teasing, designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "I'm y/n," You hum holding out your hand for him to shake which he does happily. "and it's okay, he'd probably get along with my best friend they are very similar drunks.""I'm sure they'll find each other some how, like fate." He giggles and pushes his mop of messy curls out of his eyes."Kinda like we did." You blurt out and then clasp your hand over your mouth feeling stupid for saying that. Noah belly laughs and you can feel yourself ready to bolt from the room in embarrassment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm nervous af posting this but this is my first Noah Centineo piece and its based on this prompt: “You’re the designated driver in your friend group? Me too! Also I want to pin you against the wall and kiss you endlessly"  
> and these pics of him: http://sweetcherrycal.tumblr.com/post/178197178230/ncentineosource-ncentineo-thats-non-of-my

"C'mon man, Noah, just have one drink with us!" Some dude yells way too loudly, the music not blaring in the kitchen as much as it was through the rest of the house. You looked up at the two guys standing near the kegs and coolers full of drinks as you step inside prepared to grab yourself another sprite.

"Nah man, I'm driving your drunk ass home later tonight." The boy with messy brown curls named Noah chuckles jabbing his friend in the side. You shyly take a step forward and that's when the he notices you standing there.

"Oh shit, hey do you need to get a drink, babe?" The tall boy asks and the pet name makes your cheeks heat up.

"Oh um y-yeah I was gonna grab a sprite from the coolers." You say softly biting nervously on your bottom lip. He was too damn pretty to be real and you were a little awestruck.

"I got you girl." He says opening the cooler and digging around for a sprite for you and he stands back up holding two different sodas. "Lemme guess you're the DD for the night too?"

"You guessed right. I always lose at nose goes." You mumble a bit bummed taking the can of sprite from his hands.

"It's nice to know I won't be the only sober person at this party."

"Like wise, I haven't been able to actually enjoy a party in god knows how long thanks to my friends." You giggle not realizing how close the two of you had gotten. In the time since you started talking you'd forgotten that his friend was still in the room until he yells: "Are you guys gonna kiss or something?" And you jump apart a bit. Noah glares at his friend shoving him towards the doorway and you become flustered beginning to fidget with the pop top on your can.

"Get outta here Chris." He mutters his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink his eyes focusing back on you. "Sorry about him, I'd say he's not usually like that but he's always an obnoxious ass. I'm Noah by the way."

"I'm y/n," You hum holding out your hand for him to shake which he does happily. "and it's okay, he'd probably get along with my best friend they are very similar drunks."

"I'm sure they'll find each other some how, like fate." He giggles and pushes his mop of messy curls out of his eyes.

"Kinda like we did." You blurt out and then clasp your hand over your mouth feeling stupid for saying that. Noah belly laughs and you can feel yourself ready to bolt from the room in embarrassment.

"That was a pretty good pick up line. You're a smooth criminal huh y/n." A smirk curves up the left side of his mouth and he winks cheekily at you.

"W-wait what? No I wasn't-I mean-" You stutter feeling flustered but not surprised that this was your first impression on this totally cute stranger.

"You gotta own that shit, because it worked. Why don't we go find a more comfortable place to chat, yeah?" He smiles cockily.

"Oh yeah sure, I guess it'd be pretty weird to hang out in the kitchen all night." You notice that your sprite was starting to grow warm in your grasp and you crack it open as you follow him out of the kitchen and through the throng of sweaty, drunk bodies gyrating on the "dance floor". He leads you to a couch that's been pushed back against the wall to make more room for dancing and he gestures for you to sit first.

"Such a gentleman." You laugh plopping down on the couch, that was surprisingly deserted. You don't notice it but he's watching you while you wiggle your hips and try to make yourself comfy on a strangers sofa, a soft smirk tilting up one side of his lips, a mischevious sort of twinkle in his eyes.

"So those friends of yours do kinda sound like assholes." He chuckles and your brow creases in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" You sigh sarcastically.

"You said you always lose nose goes, I have a feeling that happens a lot." He says, his tone casual.

"Oh yeah they do it a lot, but I really don't mind I kinda enjoy people watching at these things, or ending up having conversations with drunk people while I'm still sober its pretty entertaining."

"It's like better than anything you could see on tv, right?" He gushes his eyes going wider and you giggle nodding your head in agreement.

"There's always enough drama to fuel a soap opera."

"I have to admit though I'm not always the designated driver sometimes I'm the drunk idiot proclaiming how beautiful every girl I come into contact is."

"I'd definitely love to see that." You chortle picturing this boy slurring his words as he yells "you're so beautiful" while walking past different girls.

"What kind of drunk are you miss judgey?" He hums poking your cheek.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's embarrassing." You say feeling nervous butterflies in your tummy from the look he's giving you.

"What could be more embarrassing than yelling compliments to pretty girls?" He asks genuinely curious now.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't laugh, promise?"

"Pinky swear, babe."

"I'm like a really horny drunk." You mutter hiding your face behind your hands before all the words are out of your mouth. His jaw is nearly on the floor when you peak at him through the gaps between your fingers and you feel mortified for actually admitting it to him.

"You're much more naughty than you appear to be, huh?" Is his response, his voice more gravelly and deep than it previously was. That alone stirs something in you, no alcohol required, and your body temp rises to new heights. Your bottom lip finds its way between your teeth and you try to hide how your thighs have now clenched together. You simply shake your head in response unsure if your voice would even be working at the moment.

"You're damn cute when you're flustered like this." He grins his tongue peaking out to wet his bottom lip and it takes all your will power to not follow the motion with your eyes.

"Well now I've gotta kill you." You say jokingly but your voice is a little hoarse and you reach for your drink taking a long sip to quench your now dry throat.

"So tell me more about yourself y/n, besides the fact that you're a complete horn-dog." He teases winking at you.

"I am not a complete horn-dog, but I actually have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." You admit bashfully standing up quickly off of the couch and making your way to the other side of the house to look for the bathroom.

While you were gone Noah grabs another drink for each of you hoping you were actually going to come back. He hadn't actually hit it off this easy with someone in quite some time. He liked to appear confident but those close to him knew that since the last time he'd developed feelings for someone had ended horribly he'd built up walls around his heart. Something about you made him feel like he could open up to you though and you wouldn't make fun of him for it.

He had to admit that from the moment he saw you standing in the kitchen, looking so sweet and shy, he had kind of wanted to pin you to a wall a kiss you. But that would look pretty crazy especially since he hadn't had a drop of alcohol, and he didn't do stuff like that after he just met someone, he liked to wait a few dates usually before getting hot and heavy with them. He couldn't help it though your lips looked so soft, every time you spoke he wanted to bite into your bottom lip. He's pulled from his thoughts by your sweet voice ringing through his ears and his eyes finally focus on the hand waving right in front of his face.

"Earth to Noah. You okay there?" You giggle noticing his eyes come back into focus.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in my thoughts I guess." He laughs in response his cheeks flushed a soft pink and you wonder what it was he had been thinking about. "I got you another soda. There weren't anymore sprites so I got you a coke I hope thats cool."

"Oh thank you! Coke is fine I could honestly use a little caffeine boost at the moment."

You and Noah sat on the same sofa for another two hours talking and people watching. Laughing at drunk shenanigans going on around you and after a while you'd snuggled into his side without even realizing you'd gotten quite so close. Your eyes were getting droopy and he lets you start to doze off for a little while with your head resting on his shoulder. Twenty minutes later your best friend starts calling out your name while walking around the house and Noah gently shakes you awake.

"Hey babe, I think your friends are looking for you." He hums softly and you open your eyes groggily looking up at him.

"Oh shit, did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry Noah." You say upset with yourself. You stand up a little too quickly and give yourself a head rush causing you to wobble a bit.

"Woah, woah, woah." He says reaching an arm out and wrapping it around your waist to help steady you. "You okay?"

"Mhmm, just um got up from the couch too fast." You murmur holding your head in one hand.

"You think you'll be okay to drive?"

"Hmm? Yeah totally. Thanks for keeping me company, it was really nice meeting you." Say smiling sweetly at him but you still look dead tired to him.

"Why don't I drive you and your friends home? I can rally up my band of idiots and make 'em call it a night."

"You don't have to do that, I can manage."

"I want to, scouts honor." He giggles running a hand through his hair.

"If I'm being honest I've been thinking about getting out of here with you all night, maybe going to a diner and getting some breakfast." He admits with a blush creeping up his cheeks. "How about I drive all of our friends home and then you and I go grab a bite to eat? I wanna be sure you get home in one piece."

"Oh sure! That's really sweet of you. I'd love to."

"Alright lets round up the drunk toddlers." He hums giving you a smile that makes your insides melt.

"Everyone has officially been dropped off and tucked into bed." He laughs pulling away from his friend you'd met in the kitchens house. The plan was to take you back to the house where the party had been to get your car and then follow him to the Denny's downtown.

Once you're alone inside your car away from his warm energy and dreamy smelling cologne you let it all sink in. You were in shock that this gorgeous guy who you just met at a party is taking you out for breakfast. Plus he'd been such a sweetheart driving all of your friends home for you letting you sleep while he drove all over the city. You felt like you'd stepped into one of the fanfictions you read about your celebrity crushes all the time but this was actually happening to you. After a moment of internally squealing in delight you turn your car on and follow him down the street.

"If there was an Olympics for everyday activities, what activity would you have a good chance at winning a medal in?" Noah asks you while taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake. The two of you were waiting on your food and had decided to play an innocent game of 20 questions.

"That's a good question. I think I'd medal in taking candid pictures of my friends." You hum proudly

"That's a good skill." He says smiling that crinkly eyed smile and you almost forget its your turn to ask him a question.

"What, uh, what would your perfect morning be like?" You ask chewing on your bottom lip as you await his response.

"My perfect morning is this one right now, sitting in this Denny's with you, about to watch the sun come up and drinking a chocolate milkshake." His voice is so soft and tender and you're hanging on every word your eyes wide and glassy full of admiration. Is he even real? You ask yourself because what guy says something that damn romantic, like ever.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." You tease giggling nervously rubbing a hand over the back of your neck, a nervous habit of yours.

"Well darn you caught me." He says jokingly holding his hands up in surrender. "No I don't say that to just anyone babe, only people I wanna ask out on a second date."

"So this is our first date?" You ask cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm counting it, unless you're more of a fancy dinner date typa girl?"

"No I'm definitely a diner breakfast at four a.m. kinda girl. I think this is perfect too." You say just as the waitress comes out with the tray of your food and the game is paused so each of you can eat.

"Y/n you have gotta have a sip of this milkshake, it's so damn good." He says halfway through his second chocolate milkshake and you just laugh and shake your head in disbelief at how much he could eat. He pushes the glass across the table towards you and you lean in taking a quick sip.

"You're right that is a good milkshake." You say licking your lips and sit back in your seat unaware of him watching you.

"Would you think I'm crazy if I said I really wanted to kiss you right now?" He asks and it catches you off gaurd making you splutter around the bite of omlette you'd just taken. Your cheeks heat with embarrassment and you quickly swallow the bite.

"N-no I don't think you're crazy." You say softly, slightly leaning in closer to him to initiate that it was okay for him to kiss you. He leans in the rest of the way across the table bringing his lips down on yours delicately at first before pressing in more firmly one hand coming up to cup your cheek. You hadn't had very many kisses and you had to admit that this was by far the best kiss you've ever had, the boy knew what he was doing. After a moment you pull away to catch your breath, your lips tingling with electricity from the kiss.

"Your lips are even softer than I imagined they'd be." He says, voice raspier than before and his lips just slightly swollen.

"What're you thinking?" He asks assessing the look on your face.

"That you are too perfect to actually be real. I'm starting to think this is some really wonderful dream."

"Should I pinch you so you know its real?" He jokes and you let out a squeak.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary." You say before a yawn takes over.

"Alright, sleepy head, I won't pinch you, for now." He teases. "But we should probably call it a night before you fall alseep in your food."

"You're probably right. I am sufficiently tired and no amount of coffee is gonna fix that at this point." You chuckle and he motions to your waitress for the check.  
A few minutes later you're both standing next to your car after he paid for the meal, and as tired as you felt you didn't want the night(or morning depending on how you looked at it) to be over.

"I'm really happy you lost at nose goes because other wise there's a chance we wouldn't have met and that would have been a tragedy." He whispers his voice full of sincerity and you feel butterflies erupt in your stomach for the millionth time since you met him.

"You know you never told me how you got lumped with Designated driver duty for the night."

"Oh my friends and I take turns. It was my turn this weekend. Maybe you should enlist that principle with your friends from now on too."

"Damn how come I never even thought of that." You mutter pouting your lips out. He leans in and catches your pouty lips in a soft peck his thumb rubbing gently over your cheek before leaning back and opening your car door for you.

"Text me when you get home safe, alright babe?" He asks watching you get in the drivers seat in a bit of a daze and buckle yourself in.

"Of course. Thanks again for driving my friends home, and for the breakfast."

"Any time doll." He says winking cheekily before shutting the door for you and stepping back to give you space to pull out, waving at you before walking over to his car on the other side of the parking lot.


	2. All's Fair in Love and a Paint War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sooo your idea of a second date is to have me come do manual labor with you?" Noah asks you skeptically his eyebrows raised as he looks around the room at the paint cans and tarp covering your bedroom floor.
> 
> "I promised you I'd buy pizza! And theres beers in the fridge! I just thought this would go faster, and be more fun if I had someone to keep me company." You giggle scrunching up your nose cutely. "Will you help me, pleeease?"

"Sooo your idea of a second date is to have me come do manual labor with you?" Noah asks you skeptically his eyebrows raised as he looks around the room at the paint cans and tarp covering your bedroom floor.

"I promised you I'd buy pizza! And theres beers in the fridge! I just thought this would go faster, and be more fun if I had someone to keep me company." You giggle scrunching up your nose cutely. "Will you help me, pleeease?"

"Yeah, I won't pass up a chance to spend time with you, or a chance at free pizza."

"I promise it'll be fun." You hum pressing up on your tip toes to kiss his nose.

"Let's crack these paint cans open then, yeah?" He smirks leaning down to pick one up and setting it on the shelf of the one ladder you had set up to help reach higher spots in the room.

"By the way what possessed you to randomly paint your walls anyways?" He asks opening the can and pouring the pretty lavender color you'd chosen into the paint pan.

"I finally got the okay from the landlord to paint them. Its taken me like a year. I've wanted something other than stale white walls ever since I moved in here." You sigh picking up a paint roller.

"I see. So the walls are going to be lavender, clearly," He laughs seeing the three buckets of lavender and one other can that looked like it had a peachy shade smeared on the top to show the color. "so what's that other color for?"

"The peach is the accent color for the window sills and things like that, that's why there's painters tape over them."

"Ah, lavender and peach very cute combination."

"Thanks!" You giggle dipping the roller into the lavender paint and you get started on the far side wall while Noah starts on the back wall where the windows are.

"So whats with you and wearing almost no shirt ever?" You ask teasingly, looking over your shoulder at him a grin taking over your features. It seemed that every time you checked his Instagram and his story he was either in a tank top with the sides cut out or the shirt he was wearing was placed only around his neck. Today was no different, he'd showed up to your place in a tank top that gave you a more than decent view of his abs and you weren't going to complain about it.

"You stalking my IG, babe?" He counters quirking an eyebrow as he turns his head to look at you too.

"N-no you just happen to post a lot so you're always on my feed." You stutter.

"I'm just real comfortable with myself, does it bother you?" He says turning back to focus on his work

"No it, uh it doesn't bother me. I just wanted to know if you realize how much of a thirst trap you are." You chuckle stepping back to admire your paint job so far noticing that section was mostly covered and deciding to move on to the next stretch.

"So I make you thristy, hmm?" He chuckles cockily, his voice going into a deeper timbre and it makes you weak in the knees.

"Thats um, that's not what I said Noah. I just meant your posts tend to-tend to cause a strong reaction from other girls. I-I didn't mean me." You didn't hear him set the paint roller down and step close to you and you gasp when he wraps his arms around your waist. He presses his front right up against your back and you can feel his breath on your neck.

"So being close to me like this, has no affect on you, baby girl?" He hums his lips so close you could have swore you felt them brushing over your skin as he spoke. But you weren't giving in to him that easily so you shake your head no, your bottom lip secured between your teeth to keep your mouth from betraying you.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not as charming as I thought." He chuckles dropping his arms and going back to painting his designated wall. "I don't have aaaaany affect on the prettiest girl I ever laid my eyes on. What a shame."

You roll your eyes and laugh silently knowing he was trying to gode you into admitting you felt something, but it wasn't going to work. You weren't the kind of girl that made a fool of herself over a boy.

"What do you want on our pizza, Centineo?" You ask keeping up your monotonous painting, being sure the wall was evenly covered.

"I'll eat just about anything, so it doesn't matter. What do you like on pizza?"

"I'm in the mood for alfredo chicken pizza." You hum, your stomach grumbling softly and you feel your cheeks flush.

"Alfredo chicken pizza it is." He responds.

The two of you keep talking while you work and you quickly get the first two walls done and you move on to the other two walls. It was so easy talking to him and you never seemed to run out of things to talk about which was great. You'd never met a guy that made you feel as comfortable talking about anything as he did.

"Can I tell you something thats gonna sound really cheesy and totally ruin my manly reputation with you?"

"You can tell me anything." You say turning to look at him with sincerity in your eyes.

"Okay, well since the night we met I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, or talking about you. My friends are honestly annoyed as fuck with how much I gab about you." He admits his face becoming a shade of strawberry red and your lips curve into the most ridiculously cheesy smile.

"Oh c'mon I'm nothin' special there are like a million girls who are far prettier and more interesting than me." You laugh it off, your face turned back towards the wall you're painting. Like before, you don't notice that he's stopped what he was doing and you let out a squeak when he spins you around to face him and there's an intensity in his eyes that makes heat blossom in your belly.

"You are special. I've been dreaming about spending time with you every night since we met two weeks ago. My lips still remember the feeling of yours against them and they're dying to feel them again." He says his voice just above a whisper and as he spoke he backed you up against the wall leaving your brain a hazy fog.

"Can I kiss you, again?" He asks and you nod your head staring up into his gorgeous eyes unable to speak anything coherent. He chuckles softly before closing the gap and bringing his lips down onto yours in what starts as an innocent kiss, your lips moving together gently until you get a little bold and slide your tongue over his bottom lip.

His hands grip your hips pulling you in closer as a groan leaves his lips and he opens up letting you slide your tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. You wrap your legs around his waist and he starts gently grinding into you which pulls a moan from the back of your throat at the unexpected motion. You begin feeling light-headed though moments later and you have to pull out of the kiss to catch your breath. As soon as you get some oxygen back into your lungs you come to your senses and realize he backed you up against the wet paint and now your back side was covered in lavender so you get a mischevious idea. He sets your legs down but keeps kissing over your face sweetly and as cute as it was you just had to get him back.

You press your hands against the wall getting them covered in paint and you make like you're going to kiss him again, pressing your paint covered hands against his cheeks and you let out a school-girlesque giggle as you leave lavender hand prints on his cheeks. He gasps feeling the cold paint against his skin and his eyes go wide.

"Did you just smear paint on my face, while we were having a moment?" He says in mock horror, his voice sounding hurt but a smirk was curving up the left corner of his lips.

"Oops." You say, casually shrugging your shoulders and he scoffs reaching a hand down into the bucket of paint flinging it at you and he covers the front of your shirt and part of your face. You squeal and attempt to run past him but he grabs your waist smearing you with more paint and you wriggle in his grasp trying to escape.

"Noah! Please if you let me go I won't get you again I promise." You laugh breathlessly from your struggle.

"I don't think I can trust you, sugar."

"You can, I promise I concede." You giggle feeling him start tickling your side.

"Hmmm, I think I wanna keep you right here for now." He hums, his lips seeming close to the side of your neck, and the next second you feel him leave an open mouthed kiss. A quiet noise of appreciation parts your lips and your face flushed with warmth from embarrassment.

"T-that's not playing fair." You murmur.

"Alls fair in love and a paint war." He chuckles continuing a path of kisses over your neck and shoulder. Your breathing starts getting heavy and you begin to melt into his chest, your body relaxing and your eyes flutter closed. With your gaurd down he brings the hand that still has wet paint on it up to your face smearing it over your forehead.

"Oh my god, you're an ass!" You yelp shoving out of his grasp and you pick up one of the paint rollers off the floor dragging it up his side smearing paint on his sweats and the stretch of his abdomen showing through his muscle tank. The paint continues flying, each of you trying to cover the other more and you're both laughing hysterically until you're totally out of breath and you flop down on the tarp covered floor.

"We're a mess." You laugh looking down at your lavender stained clothes.

"A hot mess." He says from beside you and when you look to him he winks slyly at you.

"You're such a tease."

"I've got no idea what you mean, baby girl." He hums leaning in to kiss your paint smeared lips.

"I'm starving now, we should order the pizza." You say quietly, nipping his bottom lip.

"I don't know maybe we should shower together first." He jokes wiggling his eyebrows and you smack his shoulder.

"That's not happening, but I will throw your clothes in the wash if you want. I think I have a robe you can borrow." You hum out a laugh and wink at him.


End file.
